Cold
by TjRythum
Summary: winter weather is harsh and unforgiving, but it can show Kakashi he doesn't have to be alone, if he would just take the hand being offered. Kakairu YAOI one-shot, mild PWP  mild, I swear


**Ryth: Hi! Rythum here! this story is brought to you from listening to Sara Bareills and Ingrid Michalson's 'Winter Song' one too many times!**

**Jiraiya: warnings include Tj's normal strangeness and SMUT! ah she has made her Sensei proud!**

**Ryth: *blushes* haha, ya, what Sensei said, if you don't like Yaoi (manXman) smuttiness then this is your last chance to flee.**

**Iruka: this is the Disclaimer, as Tj is too lazy to do it herself**

**Kakashi: we do not belong to Tj Rythum – thank goodness**

**Iruka: so please don't sue her, cause you won't get much…**

**Kakashi: unless you collect lint…**

**Ryth: ya ya ya, I would also like to give thanks to: Vega1301, for still talking to me after all my teasing, hiding, rambling, ranting and for just putting up with me really and also for offering to be my most beautiful Beta! (Love you V!) and also to Forever the Uke for being a wonderful Lee to my Gai *fist punches while tears stream down her face, she holds her hands out in invitation* COME! *summons a sunset and a beach with crashing waves* Let us run through water while laughing youthfully!**

**Jiariya: Tj?...it's November and snowing, so the only ocean you live close to would be_ freezing_**

**Ryth: *glares* way to kill the mood Sensei, but! On that note! Please enjoy the story!**

**...  
><strong>

Cold.

The wind blew cold and hard, whipping around the figure as he stood motionless in front of the black memorial. There in the biting wind he stared at the names engraved in the dark stone. There in the cold he stood in the fading glow of the sun as it set behind him, casting its last rays on the stone before him. A small sad smile lifted the corners of his masked lips at the suns parting gift of respect to the fallen; whose names graced the pointed memorial. There he stood in the cold.

Alone.

He was about to turn and leave, walk back to the empty house he knew waited, maybe buy something to eat on the way, when the sound of footsteps kept him where he was.

The sound came closer, and he could see the new shadow that came to cross with his. The footsteps stopped as the arrival saw him; there was a waver in chakra that told him the uncertainty of the new comer.

He saw the shadow move away from him and smiled. Finally he turned around to show the nervous person who he was. He planned on leaving anyway; there was no reason for them to leave too.

"Oh. Good evening Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi found himself facing one Umino Iruka, flushed and panting, holding a pair of white lilies to his chest.

"Evening Iruka-Sensei"

The little brunet tilted his head at Kakashi's refusal to say 'good'

"Aren't you cold?" Iruka swept his eyes over the Copy Ninja noting that he was only wearing his normal uniform which was definitely not warm enough for the winter weather.

"Maa, I didn't have time to change after the mission"

"Oh"

Iruka clutched the lilies closer, not sure what to do or say. Kakashi felt kind of bad, it wasn't fair for him to treat the chuunin like that, he was just trying to be polite but, for some reason, when the academy sensei was around Kakashi was always abrupt or rude.

He really didn't want to be, he hated it when what he was saying come out mean, or offending, making the tanned cheeks to flush with anger or embarrassment or when the warm brown eyes grew cold and hard as the younger man turned away.

Kakashi knew the chuunin would stop bothering at some point, giving up on being nice to him and just start ignoring him.

Everyone else did.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand touched his arm. When had Iruka moved to stand next to him? _Why_ would Iruka come closer to him?

"Your cold"

Kakashi looked down at his fingers that were being held by Iruka's now un-gloved hand, he hadn't noticed how cold the bare skin was until the chuunin had touched them, his warmth flowing into the numb flesh, sending a tingling shock through them as the blood began to move again.

"Maa, I'm fine really"

He pulled at his hand, but not very hard; he didn't really want the younger man to let go, the touch was- nice.

"No you're not" the chocolate eye's narrowed as they gazed up at him "your freezing, you're going to make yourself sick. Here" the small sensei quickly removed the armored gloves and before Kakashi could refuse, had pulled his own warm mitts over the cold hands.

Leaving the Jounin to staring shocked at the blue mitts Iruka kneeled in front of the black stone, placing his lilies down and clasping his hands together he closed his eyes. Kakashi stared at the chuunin, not sure how to react –the sensei always did stuff like this and damn, it was confusing. Looking back at the gloves he shrugged, Iruka wouldn't take them back, he had dealt with the chuunin enough in the past to know that the tanned man was very stubborn, he would return them tomorrow when he went to the mission room. Looking down at the kneeling Iruka Kakashi smiled, bowing to the chuunins back then turned on his heel.

"Take one more step and you'll find your foot nailed to the ground with a seabon"

Kakashi froze "Wh-What?"

Iruka sighed as he stood up and faced the white haired nin

"Let me guess. You're going to pick something up and then go back to you empty house, or just go home if trying to find something to eat seems like too much work right now"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side "h-how did you kno-?"

Iruka snorted "What do you think I was planning on doing? It's no fun cooking for just yourself and eating in a restaurant alone is more depressing then its worth"

Kakashi lowered his head; Iruka was right, completely right. Then again, the chuunin must have spent his fair share of evenings alone too.

"Now, this is only an invitation, you can decline if you wish. But- Kakashi-sensei? How you like to join me for supper?"

Kakashi didn't really think about accepting, he just did. He hadn't even realized he was nodding till after his head began to bob up and down.

Iruka's smile was worth it though; the younger man seemed to light up with the promise of company – Kakashi didn't know _why_ the chuunin would want to have dinner with him when all he usually did was tease and annoy the small man – but – for some strange reason – he was glad and made a silent vow to himself to try and be nice tonight.

He was pulled from his musings when a small but strong hand grabbed his arm and began gently guiding him away.

Kakashi threw a glace over his shoulder and the black stone, glowing in the dim light of the raising moon.

"Good night Obito"

He let the whisper drift on the breeze and was surprised when he thought he heard a soft chuckle float back. He looked over at Iruka, though he knew there was no way he could have made the sound, when the Jounin saw the sad smile on the dark lips.

"Do you miss them?"

The question drifted on the air, hanging between them like a reminder.

Rank, power and skills aside – they both knew the taste of darkness, of hatred and sorrow, of calling out for someone who would never again answer back. They both knew the pain, the pain of being completely alone.

"Everyday"

Iruka bit his lip and nodded, then he turned and smiled at Kakashi – though his closed his eyes, something Naruto had done enough for the Jounin to know Iruka wasn't really smiling – when the brown eyes opened again they were soft, if still a bit sad, and a small hand reached out to take his.

Iruka inclined his head to the side and Kakashi realized the chuunin was pointing to something. A small tea house, warm light spilling out from the bight colored windows while a wonderful full sent of homemade food drifting through a slightly opened door.

The sensei looked up at Kakashi, the question in his eyes and Kakashi nodded. The little place was perfect, out of the way and quite, no chance of running into the Jounin he knew there. Plus he didn't really feel like drinking tonight, and he suspected Iruka didn't ether.

Ha let the chuunin led him through the door, not minding at that the younger man was still holding his hand. It was nice, the last time someone had held his hand would have been- wait, _had_ anyone ever held his hand before? Kakashi couldn't remember.

He followed the smaller man though the door, blinking his eye when it began to water from the change in tempter.

When he readjusted to the light Kakashi found himself gazing around a cozy tea house. It was small, but that just seemed to make the place warmer, the walls were painted a dark orange that made Kakashi think of a sunset with how they shimmered and glowed in the light of the candles, the ceiling was low and had odds and ends hanging from it by bright colored ribbons. There was a wind chime that looked like it was made from broken china, and a spiny thing that gave the illusion that it was growing. The most annoying thing about it was that it was so damn _shiny_ and Kakashi got this strange twitching urge to touch it.

He tore his gaze away from the wonderfully sparkly thing to look back over at Iruka. The chuunin was whispering something into a blushing waitress, who nodded and bowed to him before disappearing and reappearing with startling speed for a civilian. Still blushing to high heaven she beckoned for them to follow her.

"Kakashi-sensei? You coming?" Kakashi nodded, mutely stumbled after the sensei, knocking his head on a damned shiny thing that was hanging too low for anyone naturally gravity defying hair. The jounin gave a surprised yelp when he tried to walk forward and had his head jerked back instead, a sharp pain shooting through his scalp. Reaching behind him Kakashi growled; his hair was caught in the jutty stuff of the shiny thing! Ah yes, he - the great Hatake Kakashi, user of a thousand jutus, Scourge of the Bingo Book – was stuck to a tea house ceiling by his hair.

Someone kill him please?

He heard a soft snicker before he felt gentle hands waving through the white locks. Opening his eye and tilting his head to the side he saw Iruka standing very close to him, freeing him from the damned shiny thing.

"Sorry, I should have told you to duck"

"Maa, it's not your fault Sensei" the hands in his hair felt nice, no – good. As much as he wanted to stand up straight again he was enjoying the feel of Iruka touching him a little too much.

"There" one final tug and he was able to stand again, shaking his head to rid himself of the dull throb in his scalp. A hand tugged at his arm and he looked over at a smiling Iruka "Come on, this way"

Kakashi found himself being pulled to the back of the tea house, where the tables were hidden from view by curtains. Raising his brow he looked at Iruka questioningly

The chuunin blushed and scratched at his scar "I managed to get the waitress to give us a screened table; I know their supposed to be 'romantic' but I thought you would like the seclusion"

Kakashi stared at the sensei "That was very thoughtful…thank you Iruka"

The chocolate eyes widened and a blush heated the scarred face "Umm… your welcome – K-Kakashi" the red darkened while Iruka slipped behind his side of table, eyes fixed on the wood top as he crossed his legs in front of him.

Kakashi smiled, happy that he had gotten them to drop the formalities, at least for the night.

Sitting across from Iruka he moved to lean on the table, trying to relax and soak heat back into his numb body. He saw the waitress come back but didn't acknowledge that she was there, he figured she had asked something and realized it must have been their orders since Iruka gave him a sidelong glance before answering her. Saying something that Kakashi briefly heard before zoning it out again, not minding that Iruka had ordered for him, he would generally eat anything. Also he was too distracted by a lock of chocolate hair that had escaped the chuunin's ponytail and was now swaying hypnotically by the tanned neck to care much anyway.

"Kakashi?"

The sound of his name startled the white haired nin from his trance, snapping his gaze back up he found himself staring into Iruka's dark chocolate eyes.

"Mmm?"

"You're staring at me"

"I am? Ah, sorry" Kakashi smiled at the chuunin but didn't look away, grinning inwardly when Iruka blushed and scratched at his scar, obviously uncertain of what to think about the attention.

Glancing at Kakashi once more the younger man sighed then shrugged. Muttering something about quirkiness and Jounin before reaching up and loosening his hitai-ate so it slipped down to sit around his neck, tightening it again he ran his right hand through his hair, finding the elastic band that held the dark tresses in place he slipped it out, shaking his head as the chocolate colored hair was freed

Kakashi watched in fascination as the dark waves cascaded down to fall in place around the sensei's small face only to be tousled when Iruka ran his hand through them, trying to get the long strands out of his eyes.

"You look good with it down"

The words slipped out, making a startled Iruka look up at an equally surprised Kakashi

"Umm, thank you…"

Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up and his eye widened, was he _blushing?_ Hell no! He didn't _blush_, what was wrong with him? First the hand holding then the hair and now Iruka had him _blushing. _He fought the urge to duck under the table, forcing down the humiliation by reminding himself he was wearing his mask and Iruka couldn't actually see the red on his cheeks.

Iruka tilted his head to the side and studied the copy nin before grinning and breaking in a fit of laughter. Kakashi frowned at the man, his grey eye started to twitch as his mind plunged deeper into confusion, this only made the sensei laugh harder.

"What? Did I do something?" Kakashi tried to not feel hurt but the thought that Iruka was laughing at him made him sad for some reason. The smaller man shook his head vigorously, holding out his hands in apology and sucking in air while trying to calm his laughing enough so he could talk.

"No! No, I didn't mean –"Iruka paused to inhale slowly, hands still out in front of him as he let the air out in a sigh, opening his eyes he grinned at Kakashi "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side "Yourself? Why?"

Iruka smiled waving one hand in the air "I just realized what an idiot I was being "

"How so?"

"Mmm?" Iruka blinked a couple times before he realized what Kakashi was talking about "Oh! Umm, it's really stupid"

Kakashi leaned forward "You can tell me"

"You really want to know?"

Kakashi nodded and watched with impatient curiosity as Iruka blushed, scratching at his scar and biting at his lower lip before looking back up at him.

"Promise you won't be mad? K, I was nervous cause I didn't know how to act around you then I realized I was being stupid; we're not on duty and yet I was still acting like – like, I don't know, like chuunin are told to act around higher ranks and you don't what that right now do you?"

If anything Kakashi was now more confused than when the conversation had started "Don't? - Don't want what?"

"To be treated like a weapon"

Kakashi's world froze; all he could do was stare at the chuunin, his jaw hanging slack under his mask.

"Kakashi? You alright?" Iruka inquiry snapped the copy nin from his state of shock but when he opened his mouth to reply he found himself incapable to form words. Luckily the reappearance of the waitress with their meal saved him from having Iruka hear the non-eligible shutters that were coming from his throat.

He managed to pull himself back together while Iruka was thanking their server. He mentally slapped himself, one sentence and he fell apart? What the hell, what was this chuunin doing to him? Still, Kakashi paused to ponder on which was the sadder fact, that he had fallen apart that the words or that the words had been the last things he had ever expected to hear.

"Kakashi? You still with me?"

Kakashi whipped his attention back to the younger man sitting across from him, giving a small chuckle he nodded to the sensei "Maa, don't mind me, I'm just contemplating the twists on the road of life. This looks wonderful Iruka, what kind of tea did you order?"

"Uhh" Iruka tilted his head again and Kakashi found that he liked the gesture; it was cute and made him think of his ninkin when they didn't understand something he said. Keeping his eye curved into a happy U he watched as Iruka once again shrugged and reached for the tea pot, pouring the aromatic beverage into cups carefully while he answered "Mandarin and mint, and I got us soup and some sort of cake that I've never heard of. Oh, and use one of the napkins as a mask, so you can eat the food as it's supposed to be, rather then inhaling it like you usually do"

_You just did it again!_ Kakashi yelled at the sensei in his mind, how did the man keep surprising him like that? Shaking it off Kakashi reached over to pick up the piece of white cloth and moved to tie it around his face when he paused.

Iruka was different, he wasn't trying to get something from him or spending time with him to vie bragging rights, the younger man was sincerely being nice and Kakashi couldn't remember that last time that had happened; the sensei had surprised him many times that night, it was time to respond.

Folding the napkin back up and placing it on the table Kakashi reached up to hook one finger under his mask and pulled it down to his chin. He looked back at Iruka who was ladling the soup into bowls.

"That enough?" Iruka held out the steaming bowl to Kakashi and looked up, his eyes widened for a moment before he blushed and dropped him gaze "I- I'm sorry! I didn't realize – ah, I didn't mean to-"

Kakashi smiled and reached out to take the bowl, grabbing Iruka's hand with his as he did "It's fine Iruka, I _want_ you to see" he moved his hand farther to slip under the tanned chin and pull the chocolate eyes back up to look at him. Iruka blushed but held his gaze; Kakashi smiled and removed his hand, turn his focus back to his food, Iruka was right, it would be nice to enjoy it for a change.

He took a sip of the soup – he had no clue what kind it was but it was sweet with an after burn that was rather nice - watching Iruka out of the corner of his eye as he did.

The chuunin had gone back to serving the food, a blush still dusted his cheeks but he seemed to have mostly recovered from the shock. Brushing dark hair from his eyes as he placed a brimming cup of tea in front of Kakashi, smiling as he reached to uncover the small cake, pausing to stare at the pastry once he did.

"Hmmm"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka's thoughtful hum "What's wrong?"

"What?" Iruka tore his gaze away from cake "Oh! Nothing, just I've never tried this before and it…it doesn't look right"

"whatcha mean?" Kakashi glanced at the cake, it looked fine to him, but then again he didn't really eat sweets so he probably wasn't the best judge.

"I don't know, doesn't it seem a little too, umm" Iruka took out a kunai and sliced the pastry in half and – much to Kakashi's amusement – poked at his piece.

"A little too-?"

"Gooish"

Kakashi paused and stared at the sensei, who stayed – unflinching - under his gaze, continuing to poke at the cake, the corner of his lips twitching just slightly.

After a minute it became too much and they both dissolved into helpless laughter.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Kakashi choked out once he managed to draw in enough air to talk

Iruka was leaned over the table, one hand clutching at his side as he tried to breathe "Honestly? I have no clue" he coughed and taking a deep breath was able to sit up "I think Izumo said it the other day and it just slipped out"

He scooped the cake halves up onto plates at held one out to Kakashi "You still game to try?"

Kakashi nodded at took the sweet with a smile.

The rest of the evening past in a blur, Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much, not since Obito had died he was sure. The cake was tasty and turned out to be some sort of pudding cake, which explained the 'gooish' texture, Iruka had told him story's about his class and all the things they did. To which Kakashi decided being an Academy teacher sounded as dangerous as being an ANBU, if not more so as Iruka could not attack the students when they tried to kill him.

Kakashi in turn told him about his ninkin and their different personalities, he made a mental note to introduce them all to Iruka someday, he was sure his dogs would like the sensei.

They left together, Kakashi not bothering to pull his mask back up as they walked back into the village, a comfortable silence settling between them as they walked side by side through the quite streets.

They were coming closer to the Yamanaka flower shop and Kakashi realized that once they reached it Iruka would bid him good night and head off to his house while he -Kakashi -would have to go back to his, alone.

Again.

He couldn't, not tonight, he didn't want alone anymore, not while he had the chuunin here with him.

"Sleep with me" the words had left his mouth before he could stop them, well at the same moment he realized he didn't want to.

Iruka froze, his eyes wide as a blush swiftly took over his face "You're joking…right?"

Kakashi stared at the younger man, no humor in his eye, just a sincerity and want.

Iruka's blush grew darker as he focused his gaze at the ground and hesitantly nodded

"Is that a yes?"

Another small nodded followed by a very panicked look as if the little sensei couldn't believe what he had just done.

But there was no way Kakashi was going to let him change his mind, grabbing the dark wrist he all but dragged the younger man off in the direction of his apartment.

Kakashi didn't let go even once they reached his place. Keeping one hand firmly clasped the small wrist while he began to disarm his traps.

Iruka stood slightly behind him, shifting nervously and twisting his captured hand every so often.

"You're really not joking are you?"

Kakashi smiled, turning to the sensei, his eyes half lidded

"Hell no, now –as much as I don't want to – I'm going to ask you once more to sleep with me. I won't hurt you but I will be rough, hell, I would take you here if I could but, if you don't want this I can't, I won't lower myself to the level of forcing you even if I want you so bad it hurts. So I need you to be sure"

Iruka held his gaze, the chocolate eyes seeming to search for something.

"Why me?"

Kakashi blinked, he should have expected the chuunin to ask something like that, he really didn't much of himself did he?

Kakashi sigh, grabbing the other man's chin he held him place while he removed his hitai-ate so he could look at the man with both eyes

"Because you have done something today I thought would never happen again after the Fourth died. For the first time in years I was treated like a person, not a weapon or a legend. I have shown you things that I've hidden since I was a child and you took them all in stride when anyone else would have run off to collect bets. You've shown me something I had forgotten and I'd be a damned idiot if I just let you walk away now."

With that Kakashi grabbed the chuunin by the wrist again and dragged the younger man into the apartment.

Once inside he kicked the door shut with is foot while pushing Iruka against the wall in with the same movement. He crashed their mouths together, biting at the dark lips until they parted, allowing him to push his tongue in and claim the hot cavern. Kakashi drank in the sensei's taste, happily swallowing Iruka's moan as he moved his hands under the dark blue top. Pulling out of the kiss Kakashi paused to rip the shirt off the tanned body and tossed it away, not caring where it landed.

He grabbing the chuunin again and pulling him back into the heated kiss, thrilled when Iruka tentatively began to respond until he had the younger man kissing in a rhythm. The room filled with the sounds of moans and gasps as the two ninja fought for breath, not stopping in their exploration of the other as Kakashi slowly started to move the sensei toward his bedroom.

They only made it was far as the opposite wall when Iruka brought his lips down to taste the pale skin, Kakashi groaned and dropped to his knees, running his tongue over the tanned abs . Listening to the smaller man moan was too damn hot, looking up to meet the dark, lust filled eyes Kakashi seriously doubted they would make it to the bed.

At least for the first round.

Standing he claimed the dark mouth again, gasping with shock and pleasure when Iruka bucked into him. Groaning he ground back against the sensei, hissing at the heat shooting through their bodies as pleasure spiked through to many layers of clothing.

Kakashi swore, grinding harder into the smaller hips and gasping when Iruka bit his ear.

"That's it, screw the bed, I'm taking you here"

Iruka yelled in shock when Kakashi pulled him to the floor and dragged his pants from his body. Tossing them away he paused to rid himself of his own clothing.

Looking down – his Sharingun swirling – stared at the younger man sprawled out on the tile before him, the dark brown eyes filled with an emotion Kakashi couldn't place but gazing into the chocolate depths he decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Crawling over top of the smaller man Kakashi trailed wet kisses up the tanned neck and over the strong jaw. Pulling back he stared at the man beneath him

"You're so beautiful"

Kakashi realized he had spoken his thought out loud when Iruka's eyes widened and a blush heated the scarred face.

The Copy nin smiled and leaned down to capture the dark lips, one hand running through the dark silky hair while the other reached down and slipped a finger into the chuunin's tight hole

Iruka hissed, arching slightly at the unsuspected sensation but he quickly relaxed, talking a deep breath as the Jounin added the second and began to scissor them until he could slip in the third. When Iruka didn't tense or whimper he pulled them out and spread the tanned legs.

Placing his hands on the small hips he slowly lowering himself into the tight space until he was completely buried in Iruka. Kakashi paused before gently thrusting, enjoying it when Iruka's breath hitched and came out in a moan.

Wanting more he began thrusting harder and faster until both he and Iruka were gasping for air and he had the chuunin writhing under him with every move. Damn, the small man felt so _good_, the delicious sounds he was making only hastened Kakashi to his climax and judging by the way Iruka's hands clutch at his back the chuunin was close too

He relined just slightly so that he hit Iruka's pleasure point every time, pumping faster as he did.

He peaked first, screaming the younger man's name as he filled him with his seed as Iruka came just moments after, coating them both with cum as Kakashi slumped forward onto the sensei breathing hard.

"Damn"

Iruka breathed against his neck.

Kakashi had to agree, nothing had ever felt so good so – right

"Mmm" Kakashi nuzzled the tanned shoulder "you're beautiful Iruka, so beautiful"

Moving slowly he pulled himself off the floor, picking up Iruka as he did. The chuunin yelped in protest, grabbing hold of Kakashi's arm to steady himself

"Kakashi! What are you-?"

Kakashi shushed the smaller man as he continued to walk to his bedroom "I said I wanted to have you in my bed and I still intend to"

Iruka turned a wonderful shade of crimson

"Oh"

It came out in a breath and Kakashi chuckled. Setting the younger man down in his bed he slid in next to him.

Kissing his way up the tanned body, before moving up to mold their lips together, soaking in Iruka's taste and scent, the feel of the dark skin under his hands. He was already addicted to the chuunin and he freaking loved it.

"Mmm, you taste so good" Kakashi lifted himself up on his arms so he could look down at the sensei.

Iruka lay spread on the dark grey sheets, the chocolate hair making soft waves on the pillow, eyes like deep wells, staring at him with a joyful peace, a happy little smile on his parted lips.

Kakashi took in a deep breath, relaxing in the moment. This was what he had been missing, this right here, Iruka was what he had been looking for, all those years, and he had been sitting in front of him the entire time. He would wave at him in the street and smile at him in the mission room and only now did Kakashi realize what the little sensei meant to him.

He would have to make up for lost time.

Grinning Kakashi ran his hands up the toned body, playing with a nipple while mapping out the scars that marred the smooth dark skin. There was a long slashes on the sensei's hip, numerous ones scrawled across the strong arms, what looked like a burn on his right leg and whip marks on the left thigh.

Kakashi growled possessively, leaning down he took the nipple he had been playing with into his mouth, dragging a low moan from the brunet as he sucked the hard nub, grazing it with his teeth.

No one would ever make _his_ Iruka hurt again.

Continuing to taste and explore the mocha chest, the Jounin moved his legs so his groin slid over the sensei's, rolling his hips again he groaned at the heat sparking through his body from the friction. Iruka moaned as well, voicing his approval for the action. Kakashi groaned against the dark skin, the younger man was too damn _good_, he was already hard again just from touching and listening to the man as he moved beneath him, arching into his touch.

He worked his way down the chuunins strong body, leaving marks on the dark skin, a possessive need washed over him and he moved lower, pleased to see the other man was half hard from his play. Wetting his lips his leaned in to run kisses up the younger man's cock before sliding the length into his mouth. Watching as Iruka gasped and threw his head back, hands clutching the sheets so tight they turned white.

"Ka-Kakashi! S-stop!"

He felt a hand weave through his hair and try to pull him away, his answer was to swipe the cock from base to tip, he was rewarded with a choked gasp from the chuunin when he felt the hand in his hair pull harder.

"K-Kakashi! Please don't! I don't want it to end yet!"

Kakashi stopped, moving back up so he was directly over the smaller man he looked into the lust hazed eyes, seeing his own need reflected in the rich chocolate orbs. Leaning down he brought his face close to the sensei's, his breath brushing the dark skin.

"What do you want?"

The question was barely a whisper but was filled with the copy nins lust. Iruka groaned, bucking his hips so that Kakashi swore, swaying as he fought to keep his balance, staring back at the deep brown eyes he was surprised to see them focused and serious.

"I want you"

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat even as his heart gave a little jolt that somehow hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. He reached down to bring Iruka into a kiss, enjoying how their breath mixed and how their mouths slid together just right. Pulling away he smiled before sitting back on his legs, placing his hands on the tanned waist as he did.

Moving Iruka's hips he angled himself over the still stretched opening, he would do it slow this time, good and slow so he could watch every emotion that filled the chocolate eyes.

Iruka moaned, glaring as the copy nin with narrowed eyes

"If your gonna do it again then do it, don't tease me Hatake"

Kakashi hummed in aroused amusement "yes _sensei_" he whispered before pushing in hard and fast. So much for the original plan.

Iruka cried out his name, arching his back he pushed up into Kakashi till the copy nin was once again completely buried in him.

Gasping Kakashi steadied himself, making sure he wasn't going to hurt the smaller man before he began to move, gliding into the tanned body smoothly as he pulled Iruka up to him and began to kiss the gasping chuunin with possessive need.

Iruka played along with him, biting at his lips and sucking at his tongue while the dark hands explored the pale skin of his back, tracing a sensitive scar the brunette was rewarded with a strangled gasp. Kakashi got even by rolling his hips, receiving a choked cry from the sensei as he reached down to stroke his lovers cock, the younger man moaning at the touch.

"Fuck"

Kakashi groaned, thrusting deeper into the tight, hot body beneath him, making the chuunin gasp and twist his hips in response. Kakashi choked on his breath, Iruka was too damn perfect for him, they fit together perfectly, the small sensei reacted to his touch in all the right ways, the sounds he made shot pleasure through his whole body with searing heat.

One more hard thrust had Iruka screaming Kakashi's name; the dark head was thrown back against the bed as the chuunin came hard into the Jounins hand. Kakashi followed, the sound of his lover as he screamed his name sending him toppling over the edge.

The world calmed, Kakashi lay there, tangled around Iruka and the bed sheets, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He felt Iruka move under him and realized guiltily that he was crushing the younger man

"Sorry"

A sleepy chuckle came from the sensei

"I don't mind, just move your arm please, its jabbing my ribs"

Kakashi grinned and rolled to the side, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him to his chest. Iruka made a small noise in protest to being moved but he obligingly snuggled up to the copy nin, sighing happily against the pale skin.

Humming softly Kakashi hugged him tight; hold him in place next to his body.

"Mmm" he sighed into the dark hair "I guess what they say is true, a day started bad could become the best in your life"

Iruka shifted slightly in his arms, tilting his head so he could look up into Kakashi's eyes "So, I didn't do anything wrong?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow. "No…why would you say something like that?"

The younger man fidgeted in his arms, embarrassment in the chocolate eyes. "Well, I was worried I would mess up, you know, move wrong or something"

There was something else to this, Kakashi knew there had to be, Iruka was hinting at something, he was sure of it.

"Iruka? What? You can tell me"

The sensei blushed harder; turning his gaze away from the Jounin he focused his eyes on the blanket that was covering them. "I- um. I'd never slept with a man before."

Kakashi froze, looking down at the brunet wrapped in his arms, his mind reeling "You've never? – We? – I just? – "

Iruka tensed in his hold and started to worry his bottom lip between his teeth "Well, I – I've fooled around with Tetsu and Zumo but – yes?" dark eyes looked anywhere but at him like he expected Kakashi to be mad.

Kakashi could only laugh breathlessly and plant a kiss on the dark forehead as realization sunk in "You trust me that much?"

Kakashi was floored by this thought. He knew giving up all control like that was a hard thing to do, for any shinobi, and that Iruka had trusted his to that extent was – indescribable.

"Thank you" the whisper drifted in the air as big brown eyes turned to look at him.

"For what?"

Kakashi held the younger man tighter

"For this"

Iruka smiled "Is that an invitation to stay?"

Kakashi nodded, kissing the mocha skin and burying his head in the chocolate hair. "Forever"

Iruka smiled sleepily, his eyes drifting shut as he snuggled in closer and his breathe evened out.

Kakashi followed, slipping into dark with and content sigh.

No longer cold.

**Tch, gone over it twice and it still seems rushed, ah well, hope you still liked it, are my smut skills improving? *puppy eyes***

**Oh! before I forget, I will be leaving the second week of December for a 3 month trip, while I'm gone I will be able to write but not post :( it's just a heads up so everyone knows that I am merely not here and that the damn stairs have not finally managed to kill me *death glares at the evil stairs of doom***

**Later! Rythum**

_**April 2012: **_**me again, back from the trip mentioned ^_^ just some edits, I changed the ending a teensy little bit and like it better now. Oh and if anyone's interested plz check out my other storys, their much better than this one (I was sick during the writing of most of this XD)**


End file.
